Nightmares of Darkness
by Sealed Evil In A Can
Summary: Raito Yagami is a 17 year-old student about to graduate. He has perfect grades, perfect looks and a perfect life. Make that Un-Life. Then throw a Death Note and a nosey detective into the mix and his world is thrown upside down.
1. The Death Note

Hi, I'm Sealed Evil In A Can and this is my first story. Rated M for future chapters, violence, sex and strangeness. The pairings will be mainly LXLight but also contains LightXOC, MatsudaXOC and maybe others.

Summary: Raito Yagami is a vampire. He finds the Death Note and now has to balance three lives; the perfect student, hunter for his clan and now… Kira. When L comes to challenge him, Slayers come calling and a war threatens to break out how can he hope to keep his sanity?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Death Note, nor do I profit from this story in any way.

Warning: Contains yaoi, violence, smut, mild profanity, and adult themes.

...

Raito Yagami sat in class, barely listening to the lecture. The daylight streaming through the window combined with the instructor's monotonous voice made him feel sleepy and had him in a stupor.

School was extremely boring, as he was far more intelligent than anyone in the room — including the teacher. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He looked out the window and saw something falling. It was small, black and looked like a book. It was mildly curious and distracted him enough to make the teacher have to call him twice. He stood and recited the lines he had memorized, pretending to read from the book while his mind wandered to the mysterious, falling book.

...

School was over and Raito walked outside to find the book was there on the sidewalk where it had fallen. He picked it up and read the title. Death Note.

_A notebook of death? _Raito was curious. Opening the cover, he read the first line under How To Use:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

Raito chuckled, believing it to be some stupid joke. He closed the book and slipped it into his book bag anyway. Deciding he would look over it later, he started walking home. It had been a long day and he was tired. Already he had resorted to using cover-up to hide the shadows under his eyes. He would never admit that however.

He laughed quietly at the idea of his little sister, Sayu, walking in on him in the bathroom as he used make-up. It was funny to think about, but would be humiliating if it actually happened.

...

Soon Raito was at his house and walking through the door, making sure to remove his shoes so he would not track in mud.

"Raito, you're home." His mother walked up to him smiling.

"I'm going up to my room to study." He smiled back, walking up the stairs.

"Alright Honey."

Raito went to his room and sat at his desk. Taking the Death Note out of his bag, he opened it again. As he read the next few rules, he couldn't help but admit to a mild curiosity.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people with the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

_Who would make such an elaborate joke?_ Raito thought to himself as he closed the notebook and stood up.

He closed it and lay down on his bed, fully intending to take a nap. The daylight was starting to annoy him.

Raito Yagami was seventeen, a model student and a vampire. He had just gotten out of the "newborn or first year of being a vampire, and was exceptionally gifted for one so young. However, because he was a vampire, he was more of a skeptic of the supernatural. He knew it existed, but he knew there were many fakes and phonies out there as well.

He worked hard to keep his secret a secret, especially from his family. Most other supernatural creatures also tended to keep quiet. He had never heard of anything like a Death Note before and wasn't sure if it even could exist. His sire told him that magic powerful enough to kill at such great distances with almost no effort was rare and usually proved fatal or otherwise dangerous to whoever used it.

"_Nothing is free and everything in magic comes with a price. The greater the effect, the greater the price."_ That's what she told him just a few days ago.

Surely if something as powerful as a Death Note existed, the price for using it would be extremely high. Still it was tempting, just to find out if it was real.

Raito sat up and looked at the book. It was as if he had to try it. He stood up and sat at his desk again. He opened the book and held his pen over the page. _Wait a second, what if somebody does die? I've never killed a human before._

"Somebody whom it's alright to kill… even better if it's somebody who has nothing to do with me… and someone who's death I will know about right away."

Raito thought for a moment before turning on the TV. The news was on and a story about a murder that was barricaded in a nursery school was showing. Otoharada Kurou.

Raito wrote the name and waited. The note said he would have a heart attack in forty seconds. Forty seconds went by and nothing happened. He was almost relieved. Then the hostages started leaving.

The police ran in and came out only minutes later. The man was dead.

"N-no way!" Raito was shocked.

The hostages said that he "suddenly collapsed." A heart attack.

_It could be a coincidence. I can't be sure with just one person._

Just then, Raito's mother called, telling him that it was almost time for him to leave for cram school. Raito called back, panicking. He resolved to test it again. On someone who it would be okay to kill, no, someone who should die. A criminal.

...

After Raito left cram school, he thought about all the people whom the world would be a better place without. As he was walking along the dark street, lost in thought, he noticed a young woman being harassed by a group of men on motorcycles. Raito caught their leader's name and walked into a store. Picking up a magazine for cover, he wrote down the man's name and listed death by accident as the cause.

The woman started running across the street and the man followed on his motorcycle. A large dump truck ran straight into him. There was no way he could have survived.

Raito panicked. The Death Note was real, and he had killed those men.

He felt nauseous. He had killed two people.

He went to throw away the book and almost had it in the trash when he stopped._ No. They deserved to die. I can't throw away the book. I'll use it._

Raito put the notebook back in his bag and started walking home. He went straight up to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, shaking.

...

_If the book is real though. Shouldn't there be a price? Sire always said everything comes at a price. I'm shaken but otherwise fine. _Raito thought about what his sire would say about the Death Note. She would probably be against it, but the world was rotting. It needed to be cleansed. Could he do it? He brought his hands up to his face and took a shaking breath as he tried to calm himself.

_Someone has to do it. Is anyone else strong enough? No. I have to do it. I'll change the world. _There were unanswered questions of course. Could the Death Note kill a vampire for example? _I can do this._

Raito lay down on his bed and tried to sleep, finding his mind plagued with dark thoughts and frightening images. He couldn't stop shaking.

...

Five days later, Raito walked into his house after school.

"Hi honey." His mom approached him smiling.

Raito smiled and reached into his bag. "Here mom." He handed her the exam results.

"Top in the nation again!" She exclaimed proudly.

"I'm going to study so don't bother me." Raito sighed, walking up the stairs.

"Is there anything you want?"

"No, nothing." Raito closed and locked his room door. He already had everything he needed.

He crossed the room and took out the Death Note out of his desk excitedly. Just looking at it made him laugh with glee.

"So you like it huh?" A strange voice spoke from behind him.

Raito spun around faster than a human ever could; surprised someone had entered his room without his knowledge. What he saw made him fall over, which he would have been shocked at doing— vampires don't trip— but he was far to shocked by what was standing in his room.

"There's no reason to be scared." The creature explained, surprised at how fast Raito had moved. There was also something funny about his numbers. They were negative. "I'm Ryuuku, the God of Death who dropped that notebook. I'm sure by now you've realized it's no ordinary book."

Raito stood up slowly. "I'm not scared Ryuuku."

He studied the creature. It was a strange sight. Tall, with gray skin and bulging yellow eyes, all clad in black leather. He stood slightly hunched over and made an intimidating figure.

"Oh?" Ryuuku was curious. Raito wasn't human, that was clear, as according to his numbers he was already dead. That still left a number of creatures that he could be however.

"Yes, I know the Death Note is genuine." Raito picked up the book and opened it, showing what he had done to Ryuuku.

"Now I'm the one who's surprised." Ryuuku took the notebook and saw how many names had been written in only five days. "No human could have done this."

Ryuuku tried to remember the rules if something other than a human had the Death Note or if they were any different at all.

"What's the price?" Raito asked suddenly.

"What?" Ryuuku was puzzled.

"There's always a cost for using something so powerfully magical." The vampire explained.

"Ah. Well from the moment the Death Note touched the ground it belonged to the human world. When you picked it up it became yours." Ryuuku opened the window before continuing. "If you don't want it, give it to someone else and I'll erase the memories of the notebook from your mind."

Ryuuku jumped out the window, surprising Raito as he flew across the street, his wings extending effortlessly from his back. "You're the only one who can see me or hear my voice, as I was the original owner of the Death Note." Ryuuku perched on top of a telephone poll like some monstrous crow. "The Death Note is the bond which ties you and I together."

"Bond." Raito whispered. "So there are really no consequences to using the Death Note?"

Ryuuku flew back and landed on the windowsill, stepping back inside. "There are hardships and terrors that only one who uses the Death Note will experience. And when you die, I will write your name in my notebook. You can't go to heaven or hell either."

"Can the Death Note kill a vampire?" Raito asked the question burning within him. He had not been able to find any information on Death Notes in his sire's library. And she had books on almost everything.

_So he's a vampire. _Ryuuku laughed."The notebook will only affect creatures with a beating heart, and even then there are those beings immune to its magic."

"Just one more question then. Why did you drop it? Don't tell me you 'Accidentally dropped it' when you took the time to write instructions."

"Because I was bored." Ryuuku explained simply. "Truth is, these days gods of death don't do much besides napping or gambling. If you write a few names in your Death Note, you're laughed at for being such a hard worker.

"There's no fun in writing a human's name in the Death Note when you're stuck in the realm of the death gods anyway, and the Death Note won't affect other Death Gods. I decided it would be more interesting to hang around here."

Ryuuku looked at Raito's Death Note again. "You've written a lot of names."

Raito was silent for a moment, thinking. "I was bored too. The Death Note seems to have powers that would draw anyone to use it, at least once."

Raito explained to Ryuuku how he tried the Death Note and what he decided to do.

"I see."

"I can't sleep and I've had the bleeds more than once. However, I decided to think of it as cleansing the world and I continued to write names. It's easy to get the names of criminals with the news airing 24/7 and the internet. I can get any information I want."

"But why did you only write a cause of death for that guy who got run over by the dump truck? Are you too lazy?"

"No. If I don't write the cause of death, they die of heart attacks. That's the best part." Raito smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Any idiot will eventually figure out that evildoers are being killed by someone. I'm going to let the world know of my existence. No one will do bad things. The world will be a better place!" Raito had such a look of innocence when he said that, it was hard for Ryuuku to believe that he was a killer, let alone a vampire.

"If you do that, you'll be the only one left with a bad personality." Ryuuku pointed out the hypocrisy.

"What are you talking about? I'm the best student in Japan Ryuuku. I… I will be the god of this new world."

Ryuuku watched Raito carefully. _How interesting._

_...  
><em>

A dark presence stirred. It had awoken nearly five days ago. How surprised it had been to find itself in the hands of a mere boy. However, its new host was no mere boy as it had originally thought.

No… It had fallen into the hands of a vampire, one of the most powerful creatures in the world. The darkness had nearly exploded with glee

True the boy was young, a mere neophyte. But he was intelligent and cunning. His mind was still easy to mold due to his youth. It couldn't have been more perfect.

The presence was not yet strong enough to overpower his host; it could only influence his mind. At the moment, it was important that the presence not reveal itself. Nevertheless, at the rate names were being written, it would only be a matter of time.

The darkness felt a sense of pure joy it hadn't felt in centuries. Soon the world of humans would be in its grasp. After that, it would be an easy matter to take control of all the worlds. To take control of everything. It would take time, but patience was something it had in excess and its host was an immortal. Yes, things couldn't be more perfect.

Kira had returned to the human world.


	2. Challenges and Challengers

AN: Reposting with Grammar fixes. Next chapter wll be psted tommorrow or the next day.

...

"Matsuda, you're now a Japanese police officer and you work for Interpol." A pretty woman with long dark hair, pale skin and blood-red eyes spoke matter-of-factly. She was sitting in the lap of a rather boyish man who also had dark hair and pale skin.

"What?" The pale man asked surprised. A little blood stained his lips.

"Kira is becoming a problem and we know The Slayers have people working in there. You're already set up, we've had all the records modified, glamoured the necessary people and your first meeting is in a couple of days." She stretched slightly in his lap. They were sitting in an ornate, throne-like but comfortable chair.

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because you're the best at playing human and you love me." She looked up at him with a cute begging face. He never could say no to her.

Matsuda sighed and gave in. "Alright Dark."

"Thanks Love." She smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

...

There was an argument that was continually escalating in the large room where ICPO was meeting. It was about the numerous criminals who had died of heart attacks lately. There was still some debate over whether or not it was murder. Matsuda sat almost helplessly watching the stupidity of the humans. However, he had to act just as stupid so he didn't say anything.

When someone suggested it was the CIA or the FBI, he almost burst out laughing, but managed to keep it down. Mortals were both arrogant and ignorant. They honestly believed a human organization could cause this? Not even The Slayers were so powerful.

"That settles it. We'll have to call on L to solve this on."

"Chief, who is 'L'?" Matsuda turned to his "boss" and asked.

"Oh, right. This is your first meeting." The chief turned slightly to answer. "L is somebody who's name, face and whereabouts are a secret. But, he can solve any case."

As Matsuda was listening to the explanation, someone else spoke up. "Gentlemen, L is already on it."

"Watari!"

"Huh? Watari? Another Japanese delegate?" Matsuda looked at the man standing in the front of the room. His face was well concealed, but Matsuda could make a few things out. He was an older man, yet still strong. Watari had a very professional and authoritative air about him, and smelled more like sugar than anyone his age had a right to.

"No." The chief responded. "But he's the only contact we have with L. Still, even Watari doesn't know who L really is."

Watari walked up to a table and pulled out a laptop. "Silence please, I now give you the voice of L."

The computer flickered on and a distorted voice issued from the screen, which now had a gothic style, black L on a white background showing. "Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L."

Matsuda didn't trust someone who went to such great lengths to hide his identity. Of course, he too went to some extreme measures to keep himself and his people hidden.

"This is the biggest and most difficult case yet." The voice continued. "An atrocious and unforgivable mass murder!"

Matsuda tilted his head slightly as he watched the computer with a confused-but-curious look on his face. Listening carefully to the voice, he was able, even through the distortion, to pick up a few things others would not. L was excited. Perhaps at the prospect of a challenge. He was also confident. More confident than a human should be at the idea of such a difficult case. Or perhaps it was simple human arrogance he heard in the man's voice. Whatever it was, Matsuda was faintly intrigued by the mysterious detective.

"In order to solve this case, I ask all of you at the ICPO to offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case."

There were whispered murmurings at this statement. Matsuda heard some surprised mutterings. It seems L is not usually one to ask for help. This might be more interesting than he thought.

...

Raito was walking home from school with a couple of his friends as they talked about Kira. Though his two friends were a little annoying sometimes, Raito had to admire their attitude. They were so welcoming to Kira. Some of what they said was joking, but he could see the awe that they spoke with. It filed him with a sense of pride and the knowledge that he was doing the right thing. When one of them said it had to be some kind of god behind it, he inwardly smirked and thought to himself how true it was. He was the god to usher in a new order in this rotting world.

Ryuuku flew behind them and listened, curiously watching Raito laughing with his friends. Nobody saw the darkness in Raito's heart. Once his friends parted Raito seemed to sigh almost in relief.

"Are you tired Raito?" The shinigami asked curiously.

"In a way Ryuuku." He said quietly. "It's becoming more difficult to stay awake during the day."

Raito walked into his house and greeted his mother, who smiled happily. He walked up the stairs thinking. When he reached his room, he immediately locked the door and crossed to his desk. Taking the Death Note from the drawer, he felt a sense of relief.

"It's this book too. I get too worried when I leave this here at home." He sat down, turned on the TV and reached for his computer. Afteramoment he spoke up again. "Take a look at this Ryuuku."

The Shinigami leaned over Raito's shoulder in mild curiosity. A website dedicated to "Kira" was displayed on the screen. _Kira? Where have I heard that before?_

"These sorts of websites are everywhere." Raito smiled with a childlike look of joy on his face. "Kira … probably from 'killer'. I guess the world has named me."

Raito smiled. "The media still calls it 'strange and unexplained' but the people know otherwise. They know there's someone out there who is dealing justice to the world."

Raito was broken from he thoughts by an announcement on the news. It was from ICPO. Apparently, it was live all over the world. Raito idly wondered if they were finally going to admit to his existence.

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L.'"

Raito was intrigued. He had never heard of L before. Was he a cop? His hardened, cold eyes made him look more like a criminal.

...

At the ICPO headquarters, they were waiting. Some were curious, others anxious. When L had declared that the suspect was almost certainly Japanese and that he was probably hiding in Japan, there was some commotion from the Japanese delegates. He gave no evidence but told them that he would offer his proof soon enough. They agreed to help him and set up this "showdown" as L had put it. Now Lind L. Taylor was speaking directly to the criminal known as "Kira."

...

Raito was watching incredulously. L had just claimed he would catch him personally! _The arrogant bastard. Who does he think he is?_ Raito thought angrily.

Raito laughed. "Fool! You can't catch me! Without this notebook you have nothing!"

"Kira, I know what you're trying to do and why you're trying to do it." Taylor said calmly over the television. "But what you're doing, is evil!"

Raito glared. "Me, evil?"

A snarl ripped itself from Raito's throat, the vampire rising to the surface angrily. _How dare he? I am justice! I am God!_

The anger building threatened to make Raito do something incredibly stupid at that moment. Already the urge to pick up the television and throw it was becoming overwhelming. To avoid doing just that, Raito picked up is pen and wrote L's name in the Death Note. His normally neat writing was replaced with a scratchy scrawl. It didn't help much that te bright television was straining his already tired ey.

He furiously counted down the seconds to Taylor's death. "I'll show the world exactly what happens when you oppose Kira!"

When Taylor grasped at his chest and gasped in pain before slumping over, dead, Raito laughed. No one would challenge him. He was God.

"Unbelievable." A distorted voice spoke as people in suits took the body away. "I did this on the off-chance that you would kill me."

"What?" Raito blinked and stared at the television screen, his mind hazily rushing to take in this new information.

"So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?"

Raito just stared. He was vaguely aware of Ryuuku saying something as the voice on TV explained that he had killed a criminal and L was still very much alive. The screen switched to a black gothic L on a white background.

"But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me!" The infuriating voice yelled.

Raito's mind was filled with hatred. It was the pure, unadulterated hatred that came with a challenge. The vampire was forcing itself to the surface with his rage again. He was viewing thi "L" as a challenger upon hs territory. A stranger that dared to stand against him.

"Come on, do it!" L yelled through the television.

Raito was aware of the danger everyone around him was in. He was aware that he needed to get out of the house. He had enough ofhis mind left to know he had to get out of tere. Running to the window he wrenched it open and leapt down to the cement two-stories below. As he jumped onto the neighbor's roof, he heard L over the TV.

"What's wrong can't do it?"

But after that, all the enraged vampire could hear was the wind in his ears. He had shifted to his full vampire form in his anger. His skin paler, eyes blood red, hair elongated and tinged with crimson, fangs hanging over his lower lip and half-inch claws protruding from his hands. He jumped from roof to roof at lightning speeds.

All he felt was anger and rage. His rational mind had been completely taken over by the demon within him. All he felt was the intense desire to destroy something. He wanted to find something to kill, to tear apart. The desire would only be sated when he found something he could rip the throat out of and drink to his heart's content. Never before had he been so angry as to lose control so entirely. In a way, it was terrifying. But, it was also exhilarating.

Raito soon found himself in a bad section of town. He breathed in deeply and ran to the nearest scent of blood. Never mind he was going to regret this in the morning. He needed it.

...

In the morning, Raito woke up in an alley covered in blood. A body was strewn about in pieces around him and he groaned at the stupidity he had shown. Smelling what was around him he sighed in relief. He hadn't killed a human. In fact, he had been meaning to kill that rouge anyway. Still, a God needed much better control than what he had shown last night. He felt a little sick as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing the number, he checked his watch and saw it was only 5:00 am. The sun was just starting to break and he had enough time to get home and change.

"Hello Raito." A sleepy voice with a British accent answered his call.

"Hey Ryou. I need your help. I kind of lost it last night." Raito sighed, holding his head in his hand as he sat in the alley.

"Did you kill anyone?" Ryou's voice was instantly serious and filled with concern.

"Just that rouge that's been wandering around. I was really lucky." Raito knew just how lucky he was too. The bloody mess around him could have been his mother or his sister.

"Where are you?" Ryou asked.

Raito looked around for anything familiar. Finding a street sign, he was able to give the place to Ryou. "I have to get home before my mother wakes up. I'm sorry to leave you with this Ryou."

"Don't worry about it Raito. Everyone loses it at some point. I was always worried there was something wrong with you actually. Now at least I know you're normal."

"Yeah-yeah. I've got to go." Raito stood up, grateful for his friend's attempt at cheering him up.

"Bye. I'll take care of it." Ryou assured him before hanging up.

Raito ran at top speed back to his house, knowing he had little time before the sun was fully up. Luckily, he could cut a straight path over the rooftops of buildings rather than having to run around them on the streets below. He would have to deal with a few things when he got home. But that could wait. It would have too. He needed to watch the rest of that broadcast. This time without losing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first of all; I'm not dead. This story was put on hold first due to a heart attack in the family, then for school and now because my inspiration has left me. I may pick it up again if anyone wants me to. I will fix the problems in the second chapter eventually. I can't stand my writing looking so dreadful.

In case you haven't noticed I really need a beta. Most likely I will eventually pick this story up again. Until then, I will be doing something else. Again, sorry.


End file.
